Exit Ten
Exit Ten is a British melodic metal band. Its current lineup has been active since 2003. Biography Exit Ten are a melodic heavy metal band from Reading, Berkshire (UK). Their cited influences include Emperor, In Flames, Dimmu Borgir, Radiohead and Jeff Buckley and according to Metal Hammer, Exit Ten are part of the "New Wave of British Metalcore"Metal Hammer - Band Details The nascent Exit Ten emerged in Reading in 2000 as a teenage punk and metal covers band composed of the three Steele brothers Chris, Stuart and James and lifelong friend Joe Ward. By 2003 the band had been writing and performing original compositions, settling on a heavier metalcore sound. Several miles away in Bracknell, indie-funk band Ant salon were struggling with multiple lineup changes and lack of wider national interest; the band's vocalist and lyricist, Ryan Redman, was looking for a new challenge. Redman joined Exit Ten in Winter of 2003, making his debut with the band at Reading's 21 South Street arts venue. The band were first on the bill. 2004 was the year the band began to pick up international recognition. April saw them record their self-titled EP with Mark Williams (Sikth, Oceansize, yourcodenameis:milo). The EP comprised 'The Absence of Forgiveness', 'Paralise', 'Sold Out' and 'Sound of BC', the obscure title actually derived from the name of producer Williams' cat. In Summer 2004, the band was involved in Bernard Murray Productions' (responsible for MTV's The Real World) Richard Branson: Rebel Billionaire. Aired globally, Exit Ten were picked from 15 other acts during the show which eventually led to them playing on the NME stage at the UK's V Festival. On 27th September 2005 ET played as main support to Avenged Sevenfold for their gig at London's Astoria venue. The band was introduced to producer Andy Sneap in late 2005 to record ‘This World They’ll Drown (mini-album)’. The band recorded the tracks 'Softwatch', 'Fine Night', 'Resume Ignore', 'A Path To Take', and 'My Great Rebellion', This World They’ll Drown (mini-album) was released through Deep Burn Records only in the UK on 12th June 2006. The band toured throughout 2006 with a number of established bands which included Blindside, Sikth, Every Time I Die, It Dies Today, Protest The Hero, Soilwork, and Lyzanxia. In June 2006 Exit Ten played the MySpace Stage at the UK's Download Festival, and in July that year played as main support to Deftones in Manchester's Academy One. In the first quarter of 2007, Exit Ten spent a week with Justin Hill and Dan Weller (Sikth/WellerHill Productions) demoing new material. In April 2007, two of these demos - Piece by Piece by Piece and Perish in the Flames -appeared on the band's MySpace page to stream in their entirety, to co-incide with the band's début headline tour of the UK (dubbed 'The Great Rebellion Tour 2007'). In October/November 2007 the band entered Criterion Studios (formally Battery Studios) to record their first full-length album with producer Mark Williams. They recorded 11 tracks. On Wednesday 19th March the band recorded a video for their first full-length album's (Remember The Day) opening track 'Technically Alive'. This video featured the band playing in a sparce white environment. This track and video's planned release is the 20th April 2008. On Monday 21st April 2008, the band were announced on the 2008 line-up for the UK's Download Festival. Line-up *Ryan Redman - Vocals *Stuart Steele - Guitar *Joe Ward - Guitar *James Steele - Bass *Chris Steele - Drums Quotes About Exit Ten "The best thing to happen in Reading since the Festival. This five-piece are all set to be at the fore front of the NWOBMC (New Wave Of British Metalcore)." Metal Hammer "Exit Ten offer a melodic twist to an epic brutality, which hints at bigger things to come.." Kerrang! "…water-tight riffage" Kerrang! "This is the most exciting British metal band of 2006" BBC Radio 1 Rock Show "Yes, the occasions are rare, but there are genuine moments in Hammers metal lives where we rather excitedly realise that we have stumbled across one hell of a musical gem." Metal Hammer "A slick and deadly metal band is about to make its presence known in your life" Rocksound "Exit Ten (At Uxfest) show that they're truly the band you should believe in right now." Rock Midgets "With an abundance of metal riffs and clean soaring vocals, Exit Ten have the potential to go far." Big Cheese "Making all the right waves…with their heavy but intricate metal" Drowned in Sound "Playing a passionate, credible, exciting and original style of melodic metalcore, they have wowed crowds around the country with their technical wizardry and expert delivery. Beautiful melodies. Complex axe-lines. Anthemic chorus'. Exit Ten are determined to turn the UK metal scene on its head." Metal Hammer (Top 50 Bands for 2006) "Exit Ten simply offer up some of the most original and exceptional slices of metalcore to ever fire out of a set of speakers, mixing technical, epic, heavy riffage with beautiful vocals. 9/10" Rockstudio.co.uk Discography * Date of Release 2004 * Title Exit Ten (Exit Ten) * Label Unsigned * Date of Release June 12, 2006 * Title This World They’ll Drown (mini-album) * Label Deep Burn Records(UK) * Date of Release June 16, 2008 * Title Remember The Day * Label Pinnacle Records References External links Official websites * Exit Ten's Official Site * Exit Ten's Myspace Site * Exit Ten’s Official Purevolume site References Category:Exit Ten Category:Alternative musical groups Category:Art rock musical groups Category:Progressive rock groups Category:Rock music groups Category:British heavy metal musical groups Category:Reading (UK) musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2003